


A Spring in the Storm

by floralfort



Series: Flowershop AU [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Flowers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Other, Slow Build, lots of fluff, tags will be added as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralfort/pseuds/floralfort
Summary: Then her eyes stopped looking around when they landed in your eye sight. That’s when she froze. She must have been gawking for a while because she didn’t know when she had started to stare. She felt her form tighten, like you had managed to grab her with just your eyes alone. Those few seconds felt like an eternity. What was she supposed to say? Should she say anything at all? Were you expecting her to say something? She couldn’t help but feel trapped.[ self indulgent flowershop AU ]
Relationships: Amethyst & Spinel (Steven Universe), Spinel & Steven Universe, Spinel (Steven Universe) & Reader, Spinel (Steven Universe)/Reader
Series: Flowershop AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578301
Comments: 16
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> finally got this moved to ao3! Just posting the first chapter for now but chapter 2 will be up soon! (in the meantime, you can read it over at my blog @/flowerfort on tumblr!  
> \-----  
> (original fic notes)  
> HHHH OKAY THIS TOOK ME A FEW DAYS BUT I FINALLY FINISHED! Currently it’s slightly over 2000+ words and I’m rlly proud I wrote that much!! This is actually just the first part to this AU (or more so the introduction?) and I’ve actually already written half of two other parts to it. Not much happens in this part but don’t worry, more will happen in the next two parts! ;] Also a thanks to you all because you guys kept me motivated to finish it!! I rlly appreciate all the support <3

“Spinel you can go with Steven to get some flowers,” Garnet instructed to Spinel who was currently flopped onto the side of the couch. 

The pink gem had been visiting Earth for a few days to help the gems with a small party they were planning. Don’t get her wrong, she had been more than ecstatic to participate and help! Especially if it meant planning something that everyone could enjoy. Fun was her specialty and it was nice to see that the Earth had healed nicely (more so thanks to Steven). 

It didn’t throw away the fact that she had more or less terrorized the city but Garnet had shown her a way to see it as growth. Not just in the planet but in herself. However, there were some things got in the way of her once happy feeling. 

It wasn’t as often anymore but many people had looks of terror when people had seen her. All she could feel were their eyes glued onto her form as she walked about with Steven and the others. It didn’t help that they too could definitely see the staring eyes and said nothing about it. 

No matter who she was with, Amethyst, Pearl, or even Garnet, she always knew they were watching. She wished she could just ignore it but she just couldn’t. 

“Yeah Spinel, you know your flowers better than me, it’ll be good if you came along!” Steven butted in as Spinel left her small trace of thoughts. Garnet simply smiled at the gem as Steven grinned back. The grin Spinel wore wasn’t much.

\---

It had taken them a while but they finally made it to a nearby flower shop. The closest one was near where Connie lived but it was their best shot. Spinel didn’t mind at all, it meant fewer people would stare and gawk at her which she was happy to forgo. The two hopped out as soon as the engine was turned off. Steven shoved his keys in his pocket while Spinel shoves her hands into hers. 

She was wearing the jacket she had got when they had all went clothes shopping. It had been really fun, even if she knew she didn’t exactly need them herself. It made her feel safe, snuggled nicely into the soft material.

Both of them continued to walk over to the shop. The shop itself wasn’t that big. It was actually a lot smaller than she had initially expected. All the places on homeworld were so much bigger than any human building, even the tallest ones she had been told about. It was still a lot to take in sometimes, the vast differences of Earth and Homeworld. Even Little Homeworld had its major differences. 

The small shop was heavily decorated in the front. Various flowers placed on racks and hanging planters. Most of the plants had been covering the front window making it hard to see what other assortments were inside. It was a cute set up, nothing too fancy. That was made up for with its vibrant array of colors. It almost reminded her of Homeworld, now that everyone was free to roam and wasn’t divided. 

When she had stepped onto the sidewalk, she was instantly taken in by the alarming smell. The scent was so heavy she swore she’d be able to smell it from miles away. Spinel figured it’s what attracted people to the shop. With its vibrant colors and smells, she would be shocked if someone didn’t like the shop. 

It was so different. It was nothing like a garden or Pink’s garden. More like if a garden was designed to be a home. She glanced at Steven to which he smiled and gestured her inside. Spinel only nodded her head as she followed Steven into the opened door. From the moment she walked in, she saw tons more flowers than what she saw outside. The shop might have been small but it didn’t stop the amount of flowers they kept there. 

Rows of planters filled with various types of planters. Even more than they had set up outside. Pots and vases of many sizes stood on shelves and tables. They even had packed seeds and planting gear stowed away in one of the corners. It was like a garden only without the dirt and outside conditions. “Hi! How can I help you two?” The sound of your voice shocked her, forgetting where she was as her head spun toward you.

You were sitting at the front counter along with assortments of ribbons and decoration items. Some flora stood in vases next to you, wrapped and decorated. The only ones she had recognized were the cosmos and daisies along with tiny little white flowers. She’ll have to look that up in her book when she gets the chance.

Then her eyes stopped looking around when they landed in your eye sight. That’s when she froze. She must have been gawking for a while because she didn’t know when she had started to stare. She felt her form tighten, like you had managed to grab her with just your eyes alone. Those few seconds felt like an eternity. What was she supposed to say? Should she say anything at all? Were you expecting her to say something? She couldn’t help but feel trapped.

“Hey! We’re just picking up some flowers for our friend,” Steven replied as Spinel simply stood there. That’s when your focus went to Steven as he waved toward you. The gem could feel her face heating up as she quickly looked away the moment your attention was diverted. 

Thankfully the flowers had become a great distraction for her. She had some books herself back on Homeworld she enjoyed studying for times like these. If she had known they made whole shops dedicated to flowers, she would have brought it with her. The distraction was working greatly and eventually had blocked out whatever you two were saying.

“Oh shoot, hey Spinel!” Spinel turned swiftly to look at Steven, trying not to make eye contact with you. She didn’t know why she was feeling so shy, she hasn’t even said a word to you in the time they arrived. Besides the awkward staring contest, she had no reason to see you “You remember which flowers we picked? I have an idea but I don’t remember exactly,” he smiled on his behalf. She knew his apologies were sincere but she couldn’t help but think he just wanted her to speak. 

Although the pink gem was friendly she tended to avoid people other than the gems. Even around other gems she was always a bit too nervous to interact with them. So being in this situation wasn’t new to her. Steven tended to do this a lot wanting to get her to talk more. “Oh um carnations and orchids. The website said they were best for graduations,” she was still avoiding eye contact when she replied, hoping you didn’t pay mind to her. “Right! Thanks it totally slipped my mind. Well take a few carnations if you have any,” Steven was more than happy to be getting these flowers. Sometimes she wished she was more open as she used to be. 

“Of course! Let me check the back, I’ll be quick,” and just like that you had disappeared into the back rooms. She must have been caught staring at the doors, awaiting your return when Steven nudged her side. All she was greeted with when she looked over was his oh so common childish grin. 

“What’s with that look? Why are you staring at me like that?” She asked, her tone slightly irritated because she had been caught. Like a kid with their hand in the cookie jar. The boy only laughed to himself as she fumed. “You should talk to them!” He replied excited by the thought of his friend meeting someone new. He always encouraged her to talk, so it was nice seeing her actively want to make friends.

Spinel threw her gloves hand over his mouth in fear as he continued to giggle. “K-keep it down would ya!” Spinel whisper yelled attempting to get the boy to shut up. Her eyes darted from him to the back room doors. Thankfully you were still gone and his giggling fit had stopped. His grin was still there, much to the gem’s dismay. “You know I can’t do that, I-I can’t just talk to some random human,” she hushed her voice, hoping you wouldn’t be able to hear from the other room. 

It wasn’t like she didn’t want to know you, she really did! But she figured it would have been best to just avoid the idea entirely. 

“Why not? You never know until you try,” Steven was persistent but her mind was already made up. “I just can’t, they’re better off not know who I am or what I’ve done!” Her reply set the stone, still keeping it hushed. She insisted to herself it was better this way.

Steven was about to argue before you made you way back to the front. “Thankfully your in luck, we got some fresh ones in the back. And you wanted it in a vase right?” You asked hoping not to intervene. Steven smiled as Spinel silently looked away. She wanted to stick by her word. You were better off not knowing she even existed. 

“Yup! You think we could pick them up tomorrow?” Spinel’s head snapped hearing him say that. Tomorrow? When they were right there in the store!? Then she caught on. The smirk on his face, the random suggestion. He was planning something there was no doubt about it. 

“Yeah sure! Any reason in particular?” You had seemed to be just as confused considering everything was available then and there. “Yeah sorry, I just thought they would be a bit better if we picked them up fresh instead of holding onto them,” He replied calmly, as if he didn’t have any healing powers. Steven knew he could simply heal the flowers if anything were to happen to them. 

Spinel just stared at him as he pulled out the money to pay. “Yeah that makes sense, better fresh anyway. That’ll be $24 then!” He was quick to hand the money, smirking at Spinel from the corner when you weren’t looking. The gem just baffles in reply. 

“Alright, come back around noon and it’ll be ready,” you reply with a smile, “Have a nice day you two!” You wave as the both of them begin to leave. Spinel stays close to Steven as he waves goodbye with a small “You too!” in reply. Thank the stars that was over. 

Steven had the car started and ready to go. Now in the safety of vehicle, the gem merely burst. “Why didn’t we get the flowers!?” The gem yelled, gripping the arms of her jacket. She couldn’t help it, the feeling of being thrown into unknown situations. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Steven, she had learned to trust him and the gems yet she couldn’t help but worry. She was sure he meant well but insecurities and worrying thoughts plagued her mind. 

Instead of answering the gem, he only replies with another question. “Spinel why didn’t you want to talk to them? You know you’ve gotten better since everything that happened,” he was encouraging her. It didn’t rid of her doubt but it surely decreased it. “Are you worried that they were going to judge you?,” he asked softly. The gem stayed silent. She already knew that not everyone would be the same but how would you react when you found out? She couldn’t bear the thought that you would just up and leave or even feel uncomfortable in her presence. 

“What if they do?” She whispered as she looked to the floor of the car. It was frightening even if it wasn’t the worst thing ever. Spinel knew she was better but would you know? 

“Well what if they don’t?” Steven smiled as he patted her shoulder. “Could you at least try? You won’t know until you give it a chance,” Steven nudged. She knew he was true but she was way too nervous to even consider it. She figured she didn’t have much of a choice since they had to go back anyway. 

“Fine, I’ll give it a chance,” she begrudgingly accepted making the teen smile. The drive back was quiet yet hopeful.

One thing was for sure; _she couldn’t get you out of her head_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years Eve everyone!! :D
> 
> Finally got the time to upload chapter 2 on here! The original name of the chapter, or at least what I wrote on the tumblr post for it, was 'Nosy Friends' but I kinda wanted to keep all the chapter names relating to flowers or plants in general. So the new name is 'Budding Friends' for obvious reasons once you read the chapter.
> 
> original post notes:  
> OOF THIS TOOK LONGER TO FINISH BUT HERE IT IS! :D I was having a lil trouble deciding what to do for a certain part but finally went with what felt best. Apologies for the wait! Hope y’all enjoy!

That night Spinel’s head felt as though it was about to burst. **  
**

She had the idea that they would get the flowers without anything happening in between and she would have never seen you again. That way there would have been no point in needing to come back until the next time they needed flowers. Unfortunately Steven had thrown away the plan entirely to get her to talk. 

She groaned as her hand reached her face covering her eyes. At this point she wasn’t even attempting to fall asleep, something Amethyst and Steven had also insisted she try. To her it was weird. Why spend so much time playing dead when you could be out doing stuff? She still didn’t believe that humans needed it to survive, it sounded so fake. Plus she could never find herself wanting to sleep or feeling sleepy at all. Right now all she could think about was the awkward moment she was going to be in. 

She could only think about you.

**_\---_ **

Spinel was too lost in thought to notice the rising sun. It shined on her backside as she laid still on the couch. Usually she’s be up roaming around the town during the quiet hours. It was the perfect time for lots of reasons. There weren’t many people (besides the few gems from Little Homeworld that did also wonder) so no one was there to judge her. It gave her time to explore the town without facing the judgmental eyes. It also gave her time to think and get her thoughts out. 

That night however she stayed cooped inside the gem household. Her body was stuffed into her jacket. It was soft and comforting for her, plus her moldable body gave her an advantage to fit all the way inside. It was the only other way she could calm herself when no one was around. Not that she’d tell anyone anyway. Whatever this feeling was she hoped was nothing more than simply wanting to make friends. 

It was in her original nature so it makes sense that it would come up at times. Even if you seemed like a different case. 

Ugh she still couldn’t get her mind off of you. 

“Hey Spinel, you up?” The voice of the teenage human had spooked her a bit. The sun was fully up, no wonder he was awake. “Very, don’t think you could get more awake than this,” she joked with a plastered smile. As much as she confided in Steven or the others, she’d rather leave this be entirely. The gem knew Steven would only attempt to push her, same with Garnet and Amethyst and even Pearl. It was all apart of their Little Homeworld shenanigans that she often ignored.

Not that she didn’t like it, she just found it too pushy.

Meanwhile the boy simply chuckled at her reply. “You looked all bundled up, I almost thought that you might have been asleep!” He walked over to the fridge to get a drink of water. “I’m still glad you’re at least trying it out again!” Steven added as he walked over and sat beside her. 

“Yup, still haven’t quite figured it out just yet though,” she merely mumbled as she fiddled with her jacket's strings. Just then, the gem door flashed open as Amethyst came walking out. 

“Sup dudes,” Amethyst walked in. Spinel was almost jealous of how easily she could just show up. So full of confidence and she knew what to say to make a room feel full. 

“Morning Amethyst!” Steven greeted with a smile. “Hey,” Spinel more or less mumbled but seemed to still be appreciated by Amethyst. They were slowly becoming better friends, hopefully good friends before she leaves back to Homeworld. “Yo Steven, what food are we showing Spinel today?” 

“Nothing right now. We actually should start heading out soon if we wanna make it by noon!”

“Where you guys headed?” Amethyst questioned as she sat down on one of the dinning table chairs. “Back to the flower shop to pick up the ones we ordered,” Steven replied from the couch. Amethyst turned to face him, a puzzling look on her face. “Thought we already dealt with that? Were they out or something?” 

“Uh well that’s what I wanted to speak to you with,” Steven nervously pinched at the ends up his pink jacket. For some reason, he felt odd talking about it in front of Spinel, despite her obvious lack of interest in the conversation. 

The purple gem smiled as he walked over to her. “Course dude, lay it on me,” he motioned her to come closer as he pulled his hand and face to her ear. “Could you possibly motivate Spinel? There was this person in the shop she wanted to talk to and I guess she’s too nervous,” Amethyst smiled as she looked over to Spinel, still wrapped in her hoodie. 

“Wasn’t she made for fun though? Kinda odd she’s having trouble making friends” She joked as Steven threw a smile her way. “Yeah but you know how she is, she’s still nervous about the almost killing Earth situation,” Steven whispered quieter during the last half, making sure Spinel couldn’t hear. He didn’t want her upset.

“Still? I thought she was over it. Although I guess it isn’t easy,” Amethyst mumbled as she scratched her chin puzzled. Around her and Steven, Spinel was tons of fun but she anytime someone she didn’t know joined, she seemed to become more distant.

Although, it was their jobs as both Crystal Gems and Little Homeworld teachers to help her explore new terrain. 

Amethyst smiled as she gave Steven a thumbs up. “Alright I’m in, I’ll help our little slinky find a new friend,” she smiled wide as they both looked toward Spinel.

**_\---_ **

“Alright, I’ll be back in a bit! The order should be placed under my name,” Steven instructed as Amethyst saluted him off. “Don’t worry, we got this Steven,” and just like that, he drove away leaving the two gems alone.

Spinel was all but happy nor was she excited. In fact she loathed this whole operation. Amethyst must have noticed her uneasiness because the gem was stricken out of her thoughts with a pat on the back. “It’ll be fine ‘Nel, besides your basically friend material! Well literally actually,” amethyst laughed as Spinel chuckled. 

She already knew she was friend material, the constant reminder was unneeded. Not when she was about to face you again. She barely spoke a word to you let alone

The warm air and the scent of flowers brought her back into the moment as she walked in trailing behind Amethyst. There she was again, same shop different scenario. She could feel her gem tightening from the nervous rush that filled her. What was she even going to say? Would you even like her? Her mind was already racing so fast. She felt like she could barely process her surroundings. Everything happened too quickly.

“Hi there! What can I help you with today?” A new voice answered, cheerily greeting the two gems.

Wait. What?

She peeked over Amethyst to see a very unfamiliar face. Who was this person? Where did you go?

“Hey, we’re here for a pick up for ‘Steven Universe’,” Amethyst replied while lightly nudging the other gem’s arm. Spinel looked toward Amethyst as she winked making Spinel move back behind her. 

Everything was happening too fast.

“Yup, got you listened down here! Give me a moment to get your flowers,” and with that, the mysterious new stranger left to the back rooms. Thank the stars, Spinel felt like she could poof from embarrassment.

“So, what’re you gonna say dude?” Amethyst pushed on, not picking up on Spinel’s dreadful expression. “Nothing!” The pink gem was fuming at this point. 

“Well why not? Thought Steven said you wanted to meet them? This is the perfect opportunity!” Amethyst explained, attempting to still be quiet so the other person wasn’t aware. Spinel’s louder reply had other plans though. “Because that isn’t them,” she practically growled as her fists tightened. 

“Wait what do you mean?” Amethyst questioned, pushing Spinel more. 

“I mean it’s not _them_. It’s some random other person that isn’t the one we saw yesterday,” she gritted her teeth. Amethyst wasn’t making this any easier and she just wanted to run away from the scene. 

“Oh Spinel I’m sorry,” she cringed as she patted the pink gem’s back, “They must not be working today”. Amethyst didn’t know what to say. It was obvious that Spinel was upset by the sudden surprise but she wasn’t sure how to handle it. Usually Steven or Garnet dealt with her when she was like that.

Still she had to at least try. “But hey! We could always come back-``''No.” Spinel’s voice was firm and bitter. She felt like she was served a cruel prank of some kind and she loathed the feeling. It felt like a slap to the wrist in the worst way. Not that there are any good way to be slapped on the wrist.

Amethyst was obviously having none of it. “Come on Spinel, thing like this happen sometimes! You just gotta move forward and push-``'' _I don’t wanna do this anymore._ ” Spinel’s hands were gripped into fists as she stared bitterly at nothing. The air felt thick with frustration, not even the scent of flowers seemed to calm her. 

Finally, before the shorter gem could utter another word, she stomped out of the store. Everything around was tuned out. She could hear the other gem calling for her as she continued to storm out. 

**_\---_ **

Before Spinel could ever question where she was, she was miles away from the flower shop. If she remembered correctly, she was actually out of the area where Connie lived in.

All she could see were open plains of grass with the occasional hill or two. She passed by the town area but didn’t happen to get a look. Not like she wanted to, she already was getting stares from some locals. It didn’t help the situation at all.

Thankfully the walk, more like a jog, was somewhat relaxing. Gave her room to think without a human or another gem breathing down her back. As much as she loved being around the others, she enjoyed the space she got away from them. 

She knows she could be a lot to handle at times but it didn’t help that they did the same sometimes. Especially Steven, despite his good intentions. 

Sighing lightly, her movement came to a halt as she stopped to look around. The air was colder due to the winter's cold bringing. Even still, she could see the wild flowers growing in the distance on some nearby hills. 

Walking over to take a closer look, she sees the vibrant colors of them. They aren’t nearly as extravagant at the ones in the shop but they still had their creative looks. 

She took a seat on the hill, pulling her jacket’s hood over her pigtails while she laid back. Maybe she’ll give the sleep thing another go.

**_\---_ **

Spinel could feel the hours passing, a dull and infuriating thing she picked up from her past. This time it felt more pleasant knowing she didn’t have to wait for anyone. Knowing she could come back when she wanted. The freedom of having her own schedule and plans, even if it did go against the other gems. 

In the blink of an eye however, a tiny drop of water hit her forehead. Confusion was written on her face as she looked around. Then another drop fell, and another until loads of drops were coming down. The tiny drops became bigger before the wind came raging in.

A huge storm was hitting hard, something Spinel had only dealt with a gloveful of times. Steven and Peridot had explained to her the process of rain and it’s functions but never had they been so serious. It felt like anger thriving from the Earth. 

The gem wasn’t sure what to do. So in the brink of the moment, she busted into a sprint before taking off into her original direction, running back to the town area. She hoped she wasn’t too far and the storm wouldn’t catch her.

She wasn’t sure she liked the idea of storms anymore. Not when they were this loud or sudden.

The run back wasn’t that long thanks to her gem abilities. It didn’t help her from getting soaking wet in the rain however. It drenched her jacket as it seeped through the soft material. She hoped it wasn’t ruined. 

By the time she reached the town area however, everyone else seemed to be scrambling into homes or cars. She could see the small shopping area not far from her place so she bolted toward it. The flower shop was the only familiar place and she was sure Amethyst had left hours ago. No doubt she likely got Steven to come looking for her.

Hopefully she didn’t mess anything up by running away.

Reaching the flower shop, she threw open the door as she rushed inside. The warm air drifted on her form as she shuddered from the cold. Gems rarely got cold but the feeling of the wet jacket made her shiver slightly. 

“Big storm out there huh?” A voice spoke, likely another worker. Spinel wasn’t paying much attention, staring at the outside world. The storm wasn’t going to blow over anytime soon. “Um, yeah it’s crazy. Sorry for bursting in,” Spinel replied almost silently, still so lost in thought. Her first huge rainstorm spent inside a flower shop miles away from her friends. She figured it could be worse.

“It’s no problem! I was just going to close up anyway, the storm is too bad now.” 

Wait that voice. Spinel quickly turned around to face you, her soaked face heating up as she saw your smile. You seemed to recognize her instantly when you saw her face, her remembering her hood was covering it. 

“Oh hey, you’re from yesterday right? You came in with the one kid, Steven was it? Hopefully I got that right,” you chuckled at your own small joke as she stood there facing you. 

_She felt like she was going to poof._

-❀-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay i know i don't have to but the reason i renamed it budding friends was because like a flower bud and because the gems + steven kept butting into spinel's poor attempts at talking to you xD  
> I know I didn't have to explain it but just in case anyone was wondering dkfghk!!
> 
> Also, again, Happy New Years Eve!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF FINALLY GOT THIS DONE! It’s a lil shorter than the last chapter but a lot more wordy (main reason it took so long, i am no good with writing dialogue :,]). Either way, I hope you all like it! Here’s to hoping i don’t take forever on the next chapter lol

Facing you again felt harder than ever at that moment. The look of interest you were giving her made her freeze. It seems you were almost fascinated with the pink gem. In that moment she wanted to run out of the shop so badly even after knowing she had wished for this. She desperately wanted to take the wish back.

“You. You’re here,” she spoke which had came out as if she might have been out of breath. To her, this had to either be a miracle or some sort of prank. She was just there earlier with Amethyst, where had you gone before? 

You looked over at the gem slightly confused. Spinel knew so little about jobs that seeing that you weren’t there, she simply assumed you had quit or just left. Her previous actions made her face flush slightly now fully realizing how badly she acted out earlier. “Yeah, it’s my shift right now. I’m guessing you came around earlier when Danny was here,” You slightly giggled at the gem’s rather random behavior, unknowing of why she acted that way. 

To her though, your laugh was a sign of relief. She was just thankful that you hadn’t suddenly quit or left. But now she was back to where she started. Back to her being overly anxious and you standing there being, well, you. This time, alone in the shop while also being trapped inside due to the horrendous storm. 

She knew she could just leave whenever she wanted as rain wasn’t a real issue for her but she knew she would regret it if she did. The longing she had to meet you mixed with the terrible feeling of messing up pooled in her gem. 

How she still loathed the feeling, slightly wishing she was back in that open field.

Thankfully you once again managed to pull her from her scrambling thoughts. “You guys got your order by the way right?” You asked as Spinel continued to nod, voice seemingly caught in her throat. “That’s good, I was worried since I wasn’t gonna be there even if everything usually goes smoothly,” you admitted with a chuckle. Spinel stiffed a small laugh as she watched you put items away before leaning on the counter, arms crossed as you lay your head down. “Danny has had the misfortune of giving the wrong order before,” you added still smirking. 

Making eye contact with you made it impossible for her to properly think. So far, it seemed as though she could only reply with nodding. The desperate need to speak irked at her but she remained silent.

“Guessing your hiding from the storm too?” You questioned as she nodded her head in reply. Her drenched clothes must have given that fact away, not that she really seemed to mind. The warmth of the shop’s heater helped a lot despite the wet jacket the hung off her top half. It was thankfully warming up, just at a very slow pace.

Even with you speaking though, Spinel still was having a hard time finding the right words to say. You were just as active as she remembered and quick to answer. It was part of your job so it wasn’t too surprising. 

“Sorry I must be rambling now haha,” you blurted at last second. “N-no!” she shouted which had caught you by surprise. The gem had been nothing but quiet since she arrived, you figured she didn’t like talking loudly. From the sudden noise, you had stepped back which caused Spinel to panic. 

“I-I mean, you’re not bothering me! I.. I actually want to listen to you talk,” she hinted. So far you have been both the thing making her panic but the only thing that was helping her calm down. You were the full package deal and honestly, she wasn’t sure how to handle that at all.

You once shocked expression turned soft, a smirk laying on your face instead. “Heh alright but don’t blame me once I’ve talked your ear off,” you joked as the gem grinned in return slowly easing more into the conversation.

Her very being was still filled with fear but she seemed to be feeling more comfortable with each passing minute. Especially with you keeping her mind busy with conversation.

“So how bout your friends? Um Steven was it?” You questioned to Spinel causing her to slightly fidget in place. 

The bittersweet feeling of the teen being brought up Spinel fidget. He was the one that pushed her to talk to you so why did she feel like this? Why was she ever so bitter about his decision to do so and how the rest simply went along with it. Even when Amethyst had joined in, a gem she had been spending more time with, she still felt sour about the situation despite getting to meet you in the end. 

Spinel knew you didn’t mean to bring up Steven but even so it made her mood spoil.

“You okay?” Your voice startled her for a moment as she came back to reality. Spinel glanced your way only to see a look of worry. The worried look on your face made her gem pulse as she rubbed the back of her head. “Oh yeah, it’s nothing,” she replied, “Nothing you’d want to hear anyway”. That left a frown on your face which she couldn’t stop thinking about. She was a gem that you had just met and yet you already seemed to care. 

“Well you don't have to say but if it’s bothering you, it might be best to let it out,” you suggested as you shrugged. You may have not known what to say but you wouldn’t mind lending an open ear. 

“Only if you want to though! I know we just met but I'm pretty good listener if you need one,” you smiled as she held a nervous look on her face. The pink gem stood still before openly sighing. Leaning against the counter you stood at, back facing your way as she stared at the falling drops of water. 

“It’s just..,” she started with a long pause that trailed after your voice, as if she was at a loss for the right words, “It’s everything. Everything going on with me, with the gems, with the diamonds I..”. Her voice seemed to simply give out as another long pause arrived shortly after. The pigtails on her head drooped lightly, hands shoved within her jacket pockets. 

“Steven is a good human, he really is but recently his tendencies to help have been overwhelming,” she excelled a heavy sigh following. Her hands clenched as her face was scrunched up before simply letting it go. “I know I can make new friends, I know there is more than homeworld and the diamonds,” she paused continuing to stare at the storm.

“But it’s just really hard, knowing what I almost did to to everyone. It’s even harder knowing the possibility that they might someday leave,” her voice was growing raspy and you barely heard the last whisper she spoke, “just like she did”. 

You didn’t question her about whoever she might have been speaking of. You simply just listen as intended which for a change was nice. It wasn’t like the other gems wouldn’t listen but they would also take action to attempt to fix whatever may have been wrong. She didn’t need that right now. She just needed someone who would listen.

Spinel was quiet after that. The only sound heard was the roaring thunder that made both of you flinch slightly from it’s abrupt noise. She was still and obviously thinking way too into this. It wasn’t unsettling but that wasn’t how she wanted you to see her. 

The light hand on the back of her jacket brought her back again. Startled, she peeked over her shoulder locking eyes with you. 

All you had was a sympathetic grin. Although she knew you probably did not understand her issues or what she might have been talking about, it felt nice knowing you were there. Even if she didn’t know you, it felt nice. 

“It’s okay to feel like that Spinel,” you began as she continued to stare back at you, “The thought or idea that you might mess up or someone might leave is threatening but it’s normal. It’s a risk you have to take each time because everyone is so vastly different”.

She could feel her panicked state calm after you said that. The past anxious feeling in her gem died down, your words coming into play. “And trying not to just give in and continue to panic over it, well it’s fucking hell,” you laughed, arms put back into your previous position. Crossed together on the counter as you leaned on them. “It’s not something you can control but it’s something to expect, something to realize even if it is bullshit,” you smile as she could feel one coming to her own face. 

Although she could hear the thunder roaring in the background, she stayed focused on you. Not the flowers surrounding you both or the various scattered garden utensils. Everything felt like it was blocked out.

You rubbed her back lightly as she melted into your hand, grasping at every word. Thankfully you had chosen some good ones because she seemed attached at each one. It was as if she was carefully reading and exploring your choice of words. They had seemed to fit together as her furrowed brow slowly faded. Instead a smile reached her lips, a tired yet warm smile. Her problems weren’t relieved but your words managed to give her time to relax. 

“I um, thanks for listening. I know I probably sounded crazy,” she laughed at herself, the nervous blush returning to her, her hand scratching the back of her head. You laughed along with her, your odd first meeting turning completely different than ever expected. Not that either of you were complaining as you both smiled. “It’s no problem, helped pass the time too so hopefully this storm will be over in a few more hours".

She had forgotten entirely about the storm, so engulfed in the conversation as she noticed the ra in had grown thinner and lighter. Not entirely over but it had seemed to slowly wind down. She knew if she had seen that a while ago, she would have been worried about you leaving. But instead, in a surprising turn of events, she wasn’t.

Instead she sat there, gloved hands shoved into her pockets sitting on the opposite side of you. Flowers surrounding you both as if you were both in a garden, protected from the binding winds. 

And for a moment, _everything felt calm_.

-❀-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a flower themed chapter title but it's late and i got nothing xO


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I apologize! I know it's been a while but I've been jumping from place to place while also working on this next chapter ;w; However, this chapter is probably the longest out of the last three (nearly 9 pages in google docs so, it's long). I rlly hope it was worth the wait, I've like triple checked for errors and I'm honestly a bit proud that I wrote that much! Hope you guys like it!!

Rain continued to otter down on the shop windows, the calm environment you two had created still crept around as you both basked in a quiet silence. 

For once Spinel was happy with the silence mainly because she wasn’t alone in it. She wasn’t sure how but you managed to make it bearable for her, like a lit match in the dark or water on a hot day. It wasn’t explainable but she hoped the feeling would never leave.

When you spoke up though, it still didn’t seem to bother her. In fact she felt it had made her smile without even thinking.

“Hey I don’t think I got your name?” She blinked for a second, pondering the question in her head. If she could without you questioning it, she would have slapped herself silly. She didn’t even know your name! “Oh it’s uh it’s Spinel hehe” she smiled, forcefully trying not to come off as nervous. Just when she thought she couldn’t mess up any further too.

Thankfully you stuck out your hand and smiled, “(Y/n)!” When you had put your hand out she was quick to take hold of it, giving a small yet firm handshake before letting go. The smile you gave her after had her melting as she goofily returned it, no longer feeling anxious of any sort.

That was until another interruption arrived.

“Spinel there you are! We were so worried-“ before he could yell anymore, he noticed you both standing together at the counter, surprised. Spinel could feel her jaw tighten, hoping that just maybe it was in her head.

Again she liked Steven, she saw him as what some humans refer to each other as siblings, if she was recalling right. But with her still plenty mad from the previous ranting and or vent session she just had, she wasn’t as eager to see him. In fact she felt like it hadn’t even been that long since she was apart from him. If anything, she felt she had spent so little time with you.

“Oh uh hey!” He waved quickly to the two of you. The both of you in sync raised your hands in a wave lick fashion, spouting a “hey” at the same time. Steven walked up, obvious nervous glances still apparent on his face. “Spinel, you wanna introduce your friend?” Steven started as the gem held in a groan.

“Oh Steven,” she started, a bit anxiety ridden, “This is Y/N! Y/N, this is Steven”. You once again stretched out your hand toward the teen as he did the same, taking yours with a firm shake. “Nice to meet you Universe! Spinel’s been keeping me company during the storm, no one really comes during this time,” you joked as he smiled. 

Spinel was more than relieved. She just hoped Steven wouldn’t randomly bring anything up from the past day and a half. 

“That’s good to hear, Spinel is really good company,” 

“Yeah she seems pretty great!” 

“Well uh Spinel, I think it’s time to head back,” Steven could hear the pout on Spinel’s face when he spoke, not even needing to look to know she was. He already knew the gem wanted to stay but with the panic of her running away from Amethyst, he just wanted to get her back to the temple already. That way, the panic would be over. 

Spinel looked at Steven with a pout, obviously frustrated with the teen. But she knew he would put up a fight to get her out of here. There really was no point in attempting to argue with him. 

So she sighed, sitting up from her seat next to you. She was more or less acting like a kid who got their toy taken away, now having to listen to their parents if they didn’t want to be scolded. Spinel hated when Steven tried to scold her.

Looking toward you however, she put on the sweetest smile she could muster. “Um, so I gotta go. Thanks for, ya know-,” Spinel began to mutter, fiddling with the strings of her jacket. “Yeah I’ll be here if you ever wanna visit again, hopefully there’ll be another storm soon,” chiming in, you smiled seeing the gem beams, cheeks turning a few darks shades of magenta.

Turning back to Steven, she returned to her grumbled face, “Alright let’s go,” Spinel grunted as she stood, Steven already opening the door for her as the two left. 

A few drops of rain hit her as the two walked out to the parked car. Looking around, she noticed how little cars there had been, all likely belonging to people working in the other small shops. She knew it was bad for business but she hoped another day would pass like this. One where she would get to spend time with you alone.

During the car ride, she couldn’t put the thought away. The last moments she spent with you that day seemed to replay in her mind since she had to leave. Being around you made her feel so at ease and calm in ways she couldn’t explain. It felt like things were finally getting better, well besides living with the diamonds. She felt like she might finally be doing something right for once.

Well until Steven came and found her. As much as she had come to know the teenage boy, she swore if she could have, she would have kicked him out so she could hang out longer with you.

But the trip back to the temple was nice. He didn’t persist or question her actions likely because she figured he enjoyed seeing her with someone new. It was his main goal in the end and it all worked out. Even if it had meant she had run off without anyone else. She was okay and honestly that’s all that mattered.

Spinel couldn’t care less about herself though. She couldn’t seem to get you out of her head. Your hair, bright smile, open hearted kindness. Golly, the thoughts made her gem feel warm and bright. Your frame surrounded by various flowers and plants seemed to make you glow even in the dark rain.

Despite the car ride being quiet, the two seemed happy among their thoughts.

\---

Spinel sat in her spot on the white couch, lights dimmed. Steven and the gems were off tucked away in their rooms, Steven likely sleeping and the others doing who knows what. Spinel would have been doing the same but her room was all the way back at Homeworld.

It wasn’t a big place as requested by herself but it felt cosy, safe. As much as she’d rather be there, hanging with the pebbles, she couldn’t. Well more so she didn’t want to.

Despite feeling just a tad homesick, the warmth and comfort she felt meeting you was well just as warm and comforting as being in her own room. A part of her kept insisting it was better than her own room. Better than any other happy, comforting, and warm feeling she’s experienced.

Stars what were you doing to her?

Just in that moment, Amethyst walked through the gem door, the sing-song like tune playing as the door opened. Spinel hadn’t seemed to notice the gem however, lost in her own thoughts. The thoughts of meeting and talking to you, running through her mind like a record on repeat.

Amethyst took notice of Spinel though, walking over to the gem. “Hey you’re back!” She gasped with Spinel finally talking notice of the other gem. “Oh yeah, Steven picked me up a while ago,” Spinel mumbled as she quietly fidgeted with her hands in her lying position 

“So hehe you get their number?” Amethyst smirked, seeming to randomly appear above the pink gem. Spinel nearly jumped as she pushed herself into a sitting position. Amethyst took it as a queue to hop next to her, silently nudging her arm. “Come on you know, you got a way to contact them right?” Amethyst questioned before stifling a laugh as she slouched back, “how else are you going to contact them?”.

Contact? What did she-

Spinel froze in place, her mind drawing a black as to what Amethyst could have meant. Then it struck her, leaving her gem feeling freezingly cold. The grip of her hands on the couch began to tighten.

Not at one point did she consider meeting you again. The gem hadn’t even assumed the possibility and her mistake rushed through her mind.

How could she have forgotten? It was an obvious mistake sure but one she instantly began to fret about. Just as things seemed to be getting good she already messed up.

The shorter gem took notice of the silence to her questions, her once smug look turning worried. “Uh heya Spinel, you did get their contact info right? I know you don’t have a gem but I’m sure Peridot could whip something up for you-``''I didn’t get their contact information,” Spinel practically choked as her glove hands gripped the white furniture harder. 

The once calm and blissful thoughts in her head grew into ones of fear and anger. She just couldn’t believe how stupid she was.

Amethyst was quick to intervene with her thoughts, as if she knew on instant. It was likely due to Spinel’s intense expressions. “Hey hey Spins chill, it’s not that big of a deal-”“HOW is it not a big deal?!” Spinel shouted, interrupting the purple gem once again. 

Carefully placing a hand on Spinel’s shoulder, she spoke, “We can just have Steven drive back and you can explain what happened to them and bam! Contact info given!”. It took a moment for her but Spinel sighed in defeat. She knew Amethyst was right, there was no need to start freaking out. It was a simple mistake, any gem or human could have made it.

Even so, she still felt horrible for leaving you behind without even asking. But you did say you wanted to meet up again. That gave her some form of hope. Her gem felt warm with the thought. 

Amethyst was always so gentle around her, knowing what to say without throwing a firm hand. Unlike Pearl and Garnet and even Steven, Amethyst actually treated her like a gem, not just some clown themed entertainer. 

She didn’t treat her like a joke and it made her feel equal. It wasn’t bad when most gems and sometimes the diamonds waited for her to do something silly or spout a joke but to be treated with some level of respect actually made the gem feel good. Spinel wasn’t a joke, she didn’t have to be an entertainer and she certainly wasn’t a child. And that’s what she enjoyed about Amethyst. She actually understood her.

“Come on now, let’s go hang out while Steven’s sleeping. Apparently he doesn’t enjoy it too much when we’re loud. Kinda cranky that one,” she nudged Spinel, putting on a comedic voice as she stifled a laugh. It was true, the teen wasn’t one for messing around with his routine, at least as of late.

Spinel was hesitant but she willingly agreed with a small “Alright,” and a smile. Amethyst was quick to get her straight out the door, the moonlit night shining down on them.

\---

By the time Spinel had returned back to the beach house, it was midday. Amethyst had insisted she go to the arcade and after they had explored Little Homeworld to see if anything new had popped up. By the time Spinel was ready to leave, she had realized she didn’t get to see the sun rise as it was already so high in the sky.

There was no time for that now! She quickly raced up the steps (moreso stretching up them) of the house. All Steven could hear before the loud screen door whacking against the wall was her stretching form. 

“Steven!” Spinel slams her hands down onto the table. Her hurried expression screamed anxiety as she was practically bouncing in place. Steven just sat in his seat at the dining table startled. He looked toward the girl in both confusion and nervousness. “Hey Spinel, what uh what do you need?” He replied wanting to get back to his work. 

With a large breath, Spinel began to calm down before looking Steven right in the eye. “I know I just saw (Y/n) yesterday but please! I need to see them again!” She practically whined before flopping onto the table. Most of Steven’s notes flew off the table from her sudden interaction.

“Uh what for exactly?” He replied, forcefully drawing a smile on his face. However his actions said otherwise.

“I didn’t get a way to contact them and Amethyst said that humans use different ways of communication than gems,” If her fiddling hands didn’t say enough, Spinel was more than worried. She hoped that, if she hurried, she’d be able to meet up with you. Even if she had no idea when or what days you actually came into work.

Was it odd of her to think of Steven as her only hope?

“Well I can't take you, I have to do some things before I have any free time,” Steven replied, continuing working on his various notes and pages, of what exactly, Spinel wasn’t sure. It was likely for the Little Homeschool he had been running. Not that Spinel really looked into it much. 

Spinel had other things to be focusing on, like that fact that she was practically deflating in defeat upon hearing his words.

“Isn't there another way then?! Warp pad, a ship maybe? You think White will give me a ship to borrow?” She stammered while shouting ideas left and right. Steven was just full of anger or annoyance at this point. He slammed his pen onto the book, standing up. 

The screeching of the chair against wood put Spinel into check. “Spinel there is only so many warp pads here and I know for sure there isn't one near that flower shop,” Steven nearly shouted back.

“Please, please, please Steven!-”“I’m sorry I just can't!-” grabbing his things, Steven scurried up the stairs, obviously infuriated with the pink gem. A tinge of guilt swelled in Spinel’s chest as she merely flopped onto the dining chair, her form practically deflating like a popped balloon.

Just then, the door opened. “Hey Steven? Amethyst said you’d be here and I was wondering- oh, uh hello,” Greg greeted, openly interrupting himself as Spinel looked up at him.

Spinel hadn’t really known Greg all that much. He was what humans call a parent or father; one of the two, Spinel never kept track. All she could think about was the disappointment she might have been causing you. What if you were waiting for her to call? Would you even be waiting at all? Thoughts swirled in her head as the human stood there.

He was flustered by his own foolish actions but the gem ignored it. “Steven’s upstairs, he’s upset with me I think,” she responded with an upset tone. Currently she was ready to just get up and leave. Maybe Amethyst was still available, at least she enjoyed Spinel’s presence.

“Hey it’s not really any of my business but you alright?” Greg asked subtly. He had remembered Spinel from when she had first came to Beah City. How could he forget with that giant, world destroying gem tech she had brought? 

He wasn’t sure what exactly was up with her but did it matter anymore? She was redeemed now, might as well attempt to make acquaintances. “Why does it matter to you?” She mumbled against the polished wood of the table.

She just sighed, figured there was no use of hiding what had happened. Maybe then it would get him to leave. “I needed to do something but it’s out of town. Steven is the only human that can take me, not that he will now,” she grunted. 

“Well I’m not sure what’s got Steven so rattled but, if you’d like, I could give you a ride,” Greg piped in as Spinel stared at him. Her face was mixed with surprise and contemplation. On the one hand she could hitch a ride but with the fact that she didn’t know him all too well threw her off.

It was her only chance though, she didn’t know any other humans or gems for that matter who could give her a lift, at least besides Steven.

“You’d.. You’d really be willing to do that for me?” Spinel asked wearily. Greg just smiled his flashy dad grin, “Yeah why not! I’m free for the day and well, it seems like Steven is a bit busy right now,” he chuckled. He was worried about Steven and it showed, Spinel could see it as plain as day. Looking up toward the stairs, as if waiting for Steven to pop out.

All of them were worried for him, especially the gems. She always heard them talking behind her back about it. It didn’t come as a surprise, he was a lot different than when they first met-if you could call it that.

“Oh I don’t think we’ve formally met either- I’m Greg!” He chimed quickly opening the door for the gem.

“It’s uh, Spinel.”

\---

The ride there was more or less nearly forty minutes of silence, silent anxiety (all contributed from Spinel), and a slight mix of conversations. Mainly more introduction questions, and Spinel apologizing for nearly turning the Earth into a pile of poisoned mush. 

“OH OH! Right there! The third shop in the row!” Spinel yelled quaking in her seat. Her hands were still fumbling around, eventually finding the strings of her jacket as she fiddled with them. 

Greg stopped, parking a few spots away from the entrance of the shop. He felt a little privacy was needed so he thought it would be best to park further away. “Alright just come back and tell me when you’re ready,” Greg said, that is, until upon realizing Spinel had already ran out of the van. 

Nearly sprinting to the shop’s window, she looked through to make sure you were there. She saw a few faces of different humans but none she recognized. None of them fit your description though but she continued to look.

Then she saw, standing at the counter taking an order. It was not you.

“No..” her voice was quiet, “No, no, no no!!” She practically stopped, hands balling into tight fists. Of course she comes at the time where you aren’t at work! This wouldn’t have happened if she had just asked for a way to contact you. 

How could she just-

“..Spinel?” Spinning around, she faced you, the rain already soaking through the top of your jacket. “Didn’t know you needed another order of flowers,” you joked lightly as a simple yet nervous smile grew on her face. The previous storm she was going through had long passed, a now calm Spinel appearing.

Thank that stars you were here!

She stifled a laugh at your joke, “Guess you could say I’m a sucker for lovely things”. Stars she loved seeing you smile.

“Seriously though, what’s up! Wasn’t expecting to see you for the third time in a row but hey, I’m not complaining,” If Spinel had a heart, it would have skipped a dozen beats. You really liked her company? She wasn’t overbearing?

“Hehe I could say the same! But um, I am actually here because I forgot to get a way to contact you,” she sheepishly replied with a hearty smile. She didn’t look you in the eyes at first, worried that maybe you wouldn’t want to give her anything like that. Maybe you enjoyed the time you spent that one day but only saw it as a one day thing. Even if she had seen you three days in a row now. 

“Oh my god, you’re right! I’m so sorry, I completely forgot uh,” scrambling, your hand dove into your side bag, “Give me a sec!” quickly you grabbed a quick pen and an old receipt from your bag. Ironically, the pen happened to be pink. You smirked at the sight of it, Spinel watching you with a small blush on her face. She never knew pens could come in different colors besides blue or black.

Quickly, you managed to half decently scribble your number down,“Here ya are! Sorry I didn’t have any other paper, now you gotta see my grocery list”.

“No no, it’s fine uh thank you!” The gem beamed as you handed the small crinkled piece of paper. You were about to begin a new conversation with her. That is, until you remembered you had a job. “Oh shit- I gotta get into work sorry, but j-just text me and maybe we can plan sometime!”

“Bye!” And just like that, you were gone again. Back into the confines of the flower filled store. She looked down at the crinkled receipt in her hands, holding onto the paper tightly as her face curved into a smile.

When she walked back to the car, she was slow, an unimaginable feeling laid deep inside her gem. She just couldn’t explain it. Slowly opening the door, she sat down on the seat. 

“So? What happened?!” Greg asked more than excited for the gem. Spinel day there in the front seat for a moment or two as Greg waited patiently beside her. Slowly a grin formed on her lips, her cheeks turning a few shades pink as a giddy laughed releases from her. 

The older human smiled beside her as she practically jumped in her seat. “I got her info! A-And she was actually happy to see me!” Spinel giggled in excitement, practically going on and on about just how great you were.

The sun shined brightly through the clouds down through the car window on the ride back. It felt nice against Spinel’s face.

-❀-


End file.
